


27-Orgasm Control/Denial: Peter Parker/Steve Rogers

by Vanibabe



Series: Kinktober 2020 [27]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, CEO Steve Rogers, Cock Rings, Feminine Peter Parker, Feminization, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, Lingerie, M/M, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sugar Baby Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:14:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27616804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanibabe/pseuds/Vanibabe
Summary: Kinktober #27Orgasm Control/DenialWith Peter and Steve (Continuation of Lingerie)
Relationships: Peter Parker/Steve Rogers
Series: Kinktober 2020 [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948444
Comments: 8
Kudos: 64





	27-Orgasm Control/Denial: Peter Parker/Steve Rogers

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, I hope you will like it and I know it's way too short and definitely not enough.
> 
> Come talk to me on discord ( Vanatan#6629 ) or for rping (I'm desperate)
> 
> See you~

It takes Steve not even a second to think about what his decision is, he grabs Peter's hand and pulls him to the bedroom while telling Jarvis to shut off and not let any calls, especially from Pepper, through.

"Listen to me baby, I love you, I will never leave you and I'm still so utterly embarrassed and sorry for what I accused you of. You can be mad and disappointed as long as you need to be and I will understand but right now I need you to tell me… Do you really love me?" Steve is on his knees almost begging in front of Peter.

Peter rubs his red and tearing eyes before looking down at Steve, his heart sure of the answer.

"I will always love you." He says with a stable voice.

Steve pulls him into a tight hug and picks him up, standing with Peter in his arms in the middle of the bedroom. 

"We'll be judged, made fun of, threatened, I will lose some things but there's no way I won't also win things and I promise you Peter that I will always take care of you, protect you and make you my number one priority." Steve kisses him deeply and with every fiber of his being to show his feelings and how true they are.

Peter kisses him back with the same fierceness and vigor that show how he reciprocates the feelings from Steve. It's leaving them breathless and pulling away from each other so that they can take in air. Looking deep in each other's eyes they fall back onto the bed like they're being pulled.

"I'm going to make you scream, baby girl." Steve whispers roughly and his lips are on Peter's again, biting and pulling.

His breath comes out ragged and higher than before while his lips turn cherry red and glisten with spit. Peter closes his eyes and moans softly as Steve grinds down against him. The trouble from earlier pushed to the back of their minds, what matters now is themselves and no one else. They'll never break apart.

Steve's hands slide down to Peter's hips and play with the waistband of the panties. "You're so beautiful, darling. I wish I wouldn't have gotten angry because you need to be cherished and loved… but I'm going to make it up to you. I'll take care of you, baby girl." 

Peter's eyes stay closed and he hums in agreement. Whatever Steve wants to do he will take, Steve knows him in and out and will always stop when Peter's just slightly uncomfortable. His panties are being pulled down and off his legs and soon enough Steve's hand wraps around Peter's hard cock.

"Look at you, already so wet for Daddy." Steve rubs the precum on Peter's tip all over the head.

"Please Daddy…" Peter gasps softly.

"Please what, baby girl?"

"Please don't tease me…"

"Oh baby, I'll make you lose your mind today." Steve kisses the tip before letting go of Peter completely.

"Daddy." Peter whines immediately.

"Shh, Daddy is here. He just needs something for his baby girl." Steve stands up and walks over to their closet.

He rummages through a couple of drawers till he finds the pink cock ring he specifically had made for his baby. His suit jacket is quickly taken off and his hands reach for his belt.

"No Daddy!" Peter was sitting on his elbows and watching him. "Please don't take off your clothes." Q blush spreads on his cheeks.

Steve chuckles. "Want Daddy to fuck you while he looks like he's still working, huh?" Peter nods quickly.

"Okay darling." Steve just undoes his belt before getting back on the bed and kissing Peter.

"I have a little surprise for you." He whispers against Peter's lips.

While Peter tries to ask what exactly Steve pushes the cock ring down to the base of his cock. Peter moans softly and looks down quickly.

"Daddy…"

"It's a pink little cock ring, darling. Will make you not come till Daddy wants you to. You will be so needy and whiney, forgetting everything and just focusing on Daddy." Steve was kissing Peter's neck and leaving his marks all over the sensitive skin. He wants to show him off when he makes an appearance at a press conference, he's just missing a ring on his finger to really show how serious Steve was.

"But Daddy." Steve stops him with a kiss.

"No buts baby, the orgasm you'll have when I take it off is going to be spectacular." Peter is completely shut up with an overwhelming tongue kiss and doesn't even notice when Steve pulls out the lube, slicks up three fingers and pushes one halfway inside him.

The moan that makes its way into the tongue kiss was more than enough to let Steve know that Peter was still loose from his plug this morning so adds a second finger to scissor him instead. It always was a miracle to Steve how Peter could be loose yet so tight like his body was giving in and then immediately gaining back it's strength and tightness. The two fingers are now three and the kiss is not happening anymore. Peter was moaning loudly Steve's name and many cute little gasps and whines.

"Daddy... Daddy… please! Please more! I need your cock, Daddy." Peter grabs his chin and makes Steve look in his eyes.

"Ruin me, Daddy." 

Steve feels like an animal has woken deep inside of him and takes over his being. In a matter of seconds his cock was lubed up and pressed against Peter's entrance, his hand holding Peter's wrists over his head back against the headboard. Steve groans and just as quickly bottoms out, feeling the heat around his rock hard cock and how it just swallows him up completely. 

In no time Steve starts with hard and fast thrusts.

It glides in and out so fast that the lube makes obscenely wet squelching noises while it slips out of Peter but it was nothing besides the noises that Peter makes.

"Daddy! Please… I'm so close, Daddy!"

"But you're not going to come, baby girl. Not until Daddy came." Steve smirks slightly and shoves two fingers in Peter's mouth to shut him up again.

Peter moans and his eyes roll to the back of his head as the fingers slide into his throat. He sucks and licks them like he would do to Steve's cock, his tongue gliding between them, under and over while his throat swallows around them. Steve moans and grunts before speeding up his thrusts even more, now almost abusingly pisting inside Peter's ass, chasing his orgasm. Peter's prostate was getting so incredibly stimulated by Steve that he starts crying and sobbing because the stimulation couldn't get him over the edge where he's already hanging. His cock a deep purple shade instead of red now, his balls drawn up and so tight that it should hurt more than give him pleasure.

"Oh fuck… fuck… Baby girl, Daddy's so close!" Steve groans and his thrusts become irregular and just a bit slower.

Peter whines loudly around the fingers in his throat, wanting to come as well but Steve ignores him.

Only two thrusts later he comes deep inside Peter, riding out his orgasm while his cock spurts thick white cum. Out of breath and with closed eyes Steve pulls out and quickly rummages through the bedside table to grab Peter's pink plug. He pushes it inside of Peter to keep his cum inside of him.

"That's my good baby girl, so patient and good for Daddy." Peter whines.

"Daddy! Please! I can't anymore…"

"Oh?" Steve wraps his hand around Peter's cock and moves it up and down.

"No, no… please don't Daddy! Please take it off! Please, I'm begging you, please!" Peter was sobbing again, the stimulation too much but not enough to come with the cock ring on.

"I'm not sure, baby girl. I'm not doing anything." Steve says with a supposedly innocent sounding voice. 

"Please Daddy!" Peter almost screamed with a son.

Steve spreads his thighs just a bit wider, his baby is so flexible, and leans down to suck at Peter's balls while his hand slowly, oh so slowly, pulls off the cok ring. He chugs it behind him and quickly starts jerking Peter off while licking at the base. It only takes almost no time and Peter comes all over himself and Steve's hand.

"Daddy!" He moans so loudly that his voice breaks off, his eyes roll back and he promptly passes out. The orgasm is too intense.

Steve sits back up and looks at him shocked.

"Baby girl? Peter?" Steve pats his cheek but Peter gives no reaction.

"Fuck, that's so hot and I'm so scared." Steve runs off to grab water and a washcloth.

The rest of the day he spends all his time taking care of Peter and he doesn't regret one bit. Now he just needs to get Peter to agree to do a press conference or marry him...both?

**Author's Note:**

> You can always suggest for a pair or timeline to come back.


End file.
